Lips As Red As Blood
by AnOfficialOncer
Summary: What if Snow and Charming had another baby...what if somebody had cancer...what if somebody was gone...


**Hello fellow Oncers! This is my first fan fic dedicated to my close friend who is a very big fan of snowing. Please rate and review :) Sorry this first chapter is short the next ones will be longer :) **

**Preview:** What if Snow and Charming had another baby...maybe three... what if someone had cancer...and what if someone was gone.

**Chapter 1: Can We?**

It was just like a normal day in the Charming's apartment. Emma and Snow woke up and started to get their hair and make-up done for the day. Charming started making breakfast. Henry was on his way down the steps with his backpack. They all ate breakfast and rushed out of the house to get to work and school...normally...but today was different. Snow barley ate breakfast and sat in her seat. She didn't move a bit when everyone was leaving. She didn't get her bag ready for work she was just there.

**"Mom, arn't you coming?" **Emma asked from the door. It was very odd the Snow hadn't said a word that morning. Everyone in the family noticed...especially Charming he hadn't seen her very happy lately but at least she would smile in the mornings…

**"I don't feel well…. I think I'm going to just rest today." **Snow said trying to smile but miserably failing…she avoided eye contact with Charming. She couldn't afford him being upset. She had to hold it in.

**"Um..alright. Feel better mom. Come on Henry" **Emma smiled at Snow and Charming and rushed out the door with Henry. She knew Snow was lying…but ever since she found out her best friend was her mom…she really didn't know what to do. She needed to talk to her but she couldn't, especially the way she had been. She didn't know whether to confront her about lying or to just let her be alone. But if she knew her father like she did she wouldn't have to worry. She had walked Henry to the bus and did her daily runs around the town as Sheriff.

Meanwhile back in the apartment Snow had laid down in bed again. She felt the same emptiness she did when the town called her a tramp for being with David…and when she killed Cora. She couldn't tell Charming what she truly wanted. She knew he wouldn't agree. And how would Emma and Henry feels about this…they were her family she lived with. They probably wouldn't agree.

**"Snow" **It was a whisper but she knew he was there right next to her kneeling beside the bed. Snow uncovered her head from the bed sheet she had shielded he self with.

**" Snow…it's not like you to skip a day of work… You havn't eaten anything in over a week…**. **You don't smile like you used to," ** he rubbed her delicate cheek very softly. **"What's wrong?" **

"**Nothing is wrong.."**

**"Stop lying... I know there is something just tell me"**

**"No. No you cant.. I don't.." **She let out a breath… she knew she couldn't win this. She slowly sat up hugging her knees… "**I don't know how you're going to handle this.."**

He put his muscular arms around her, "**You can tell me anything…you know I'm here for you."**

She couldn't help but smile as she put her hand to his face. She looked him in the eye…she couldn't…but she had to.. she swallowed and slowly spoke with long pauses

**"I know this might be weird…especially now…now that we have Emma and Henry…but everything is so calm…too calm..i used to having energy..and well..umm what if we…I don't know…had another child?" **

She looked at him with tears in her eyes. 'Stupid…you are really stupid' She thought…of course he wouldn't want a child. Of course Emma wouldn't want a younger sibing..She couldn't hold in the feelings anymore she spoke again not giving time for Charming to answer

**"David, I just can't handle being alone…I know that doesn't make sence…but I want the experience of holding our little baby and watching them grow. I never had that with Emma…I missed out on so much of her life…I just…"**

At this point Snow was sobbing into her arms on her knees. Why did she have to want a child? Why did she have to fill the emptiness of memories of a little child?

Charming couldn't think of what to say. He barely knew what he felt…he would love to have a child again with Snow…but he was thinking living here in this small place…and right after we found Emma…just… He imagined holding another baby girl and picturing her grow…he did have more pros then cons but he had to ask Emma this was a huge step.. He took his time before replying holding Snow.

**"A child? Again… Its just a big step my love…I don't know how Emma and Henry would feel…and this place is just so confusing… and the magic. Its so unpredictable..how would we keep them safe?"**

He notices how upset son id hugging her tighter.. he couldn't just make her feel this way right this moment. He would have to talk with Emma once she got home. For now he would have to make Snow feel better. He loved her soo much he couldn't stand here crying. He smiled his special charming smile. "**I will do anything to protect our little baby…and Ill do anything to see you smile, and if a child brings me your smile. Then so be it!" **Of course he was being silly but honest. He did want a child now that he think of it…He lifted up Snows chin and looked into her eyes. "**A second chance to be the parents we wanted to be" **He smiled and kissed her passionately.

Snow honestly did not see this reaction coming. She…was speechless. He was so happy that he felt the same way of having a child.

**"Thankyou"** She whispered before the kiss.

As they kissed, someone had knocked on their door. They both pulled apart in shock. Charming had gotten up and walked over and opened the door. He raised his eyebrows surprised...


End file.
